


shiver on the one, breathe for two

by pasdecoeur



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Other, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, at least this one doesn't have consent issues, for the love of god heed the fucking tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur
Summary: Tell me what you need.





	shiver on the one, breathe for two

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off this kinkmeme prompt: Humans are all puny to Venom- but its been a long time since somebody made Eddie feel delicate. Fragile. 
> 
> This was maybe the first time he'd ever wanted it.

Afterwards, Eddie coats the inside of the freight container in motor oil and bleach, and tosses a lit match inside before Venom grabs both heavy, steel doors and bangs them shut, against the sudden, bright roar of the fire. For a second, Eddie glimpses the walls of the freight container, lit in gold, the gristly remains of their meal, blood and muscle and knots of hair, the Jackson Pollock patterns of arterial spray, and he remembers the savage crunch of bones under his teeth, the way his meal’s screams had tapered off so suddenty that Eddie couldn't figure out why - until he saw the gaping, gushing hole in the man's throat, the larynx torn out with near-surgical precision--

Eddie takes a step back, then another, his mouth copper-sweet with the taste of blood, his veins singing with pleasure, his cock throbbing, aching against the teeth of his jeans’ zipper, moves backwards blindly in the dark, vaulting off the edge of the pier and into the Bay, letting Venom envelop him, surround him, drag him deeper and darker into the ocean’s pull. They open their mouth, and let seawater rush in, wash away the stink, the blood, the raging ache underneath his skin-

_**take kill fuck mine--** _

a thunderous pulse that the ocean washes away,, cleanses, until Eddie feels smaller, quieter, safer.

_**You are always safe.**  
I know, sweetheart. I know._

They come ashore sopping wet, naked. The clothes would carry too much trace evidence to be worn again. Venom morphs into a reasonably realistic pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a hoodie with a soft, low cowl that lets Eddie walk home without meeting anyone’s eye. The fullness from the feast is still there, omnipresent, Eddie can feel it in his throat, in his fingertips, in the base of his spine, like he’s been opened up and stuffed too full, a bursting sensation deep inside his gut.

When he gets home he stares in the mirror, naked, disoriented, Venom melting away back into him. His stomach is still flat, courtesy of a rigorous training regimen, and Eddie runs his hands over his abs, feeling hard muscle layered under soft skin.

It doesn't feel like it should be flat. It feels like it should be bulging, distended, filled to the brim and about to burst, swimming and burning--

_Venom. Is this you?_

Eddie can feel Venom shake himself awake. Thin dark tendrils creep along his shoulders, along his belly, twisting over his sternum, over his heart.

_Oh. Yes._  
_Can you. Make it stop, please._  
_Yes… Yes._

It's like a plug being ripped out, and Eddie hisses out loud at the sensation, as the fullness is excised, brutally, like skin being torn away, staggers and drops to his knees, breathing hard.

_**SorrysorryEddieEddie-**  
I’m okay. I’m- I’m- Oh god._

Venom’s forming around him, enormous, staggering in his breadth, in his weight, thick slabs of muscle, of pure, driving force, but his hands are gentle when they hold Eddie, when they drag him into an embrace, when Eddie’s shaking from the psychological shock of it, from the sudden, bloody hole that feels like it's been gored out of his chest.

_**Eddie. Eddie. Tell me what to do- Tell me, please-**  
I can't- It feels-_

__**...empty.**  
Yes.  
**You want it back. You want to feel how I felt.**

Blood on his lips, the sweet musk of cerebrospinal fluid, the peppery tang of rough muscle, blood blood blood, cock aching, spurting in his jeans, raw with precome-

_No. No. Not that._

Dark, heavy hands run along his back, through his hair, sharp, cruel fingers trace the shape of his lips, the curve of his eyebrows, the feathery imprint of lashes. Eddie feels soft, cocooned...

_**Safe,**_ Venom whispers, delightedly.  
_Safe,_ Eddie agrees.

_**More of this?**  
More?_

Dark fingers part his lips, and Eddie opens his mouth easily, trusting, blind, and Venom can feel it, sings with it, with the thrill of Eddie’s surrender. Thin, whispering tendrils sink into his mouth, crowding, coalescing into something thicker, heavier, tasting like saltwater and ink, like nothing at all. The weight of it is good, and Eddie’s attention closes in around it, around his breathing, keeping his throat wide open, taking Venom in deeper-

_**That's it, my love. That's it. Beautiful, Eddie, you're so beautiful.**  
More. More._

Warm fingers along his cheeks, along the corners of his lips where the strain is hardest, where he knows his lips will crack and bleed, but Eddie hollows out his mouth, sucks, and Venom shudders beneath him, leering, tongue snaking out, pink and wet and filthy. It drags along his throat, curls around his nipples, sharp-bright stings of pain that make Eddie cry out, muffled, bucking into the hurt, restless. His cock is hard against his stomach, starting to drip, and there's a bright dizzying sensation when Venom takes over, arranges him on all fours on the cold bathroom tile, ass high in the air, mouth still choking on him.

Something wet along his ass, the sharp whisper of- teeth, and Eddie gasps, twitches into hit, whimpers when he feels Venom’s teeth sink into the small of his back, a series of shallow punctures, the skin dotting, bursting, pooling with blood. The warm exhale of his breath along his hole, and blood dripping down, along his crack, oh god.

_V?  
**Sweet. You taste… sweet.**_

The warm rasp of a tongue around his ass, the sting of something warm at the perineum, blood, that's his _blood, Venom meant his blood-_

_**Tell me what you want.** _

There is a weight at his ass, heavy, inexorable, so big, Christ, oh fuck, and Venom’s flipping him over like a ragdoll, a plaything, and Eddie can see it now, whether he wants to or not- Venom, fully formed outside of him, hard, bulging thighs braced between Eddie’s legs, the enormous fucking cock, hung low and thick, dwarfing Eddie’s, making it look small, laughable, even when it's laid hard and red against his abs, spitting, drooling precome in a pool in his navel-

_You can't. I can't. That's too big, it'll tear me apart-_

His mind’s blinding out in panic, and all Venom does is brace him down, flat, cold cold tile against his back, making him shiver, the weight in his mouth growing bigger, harder, sinking so deep into his throat his eyes are prickling with tears… Venom’s tongue wraps around his cock, twists, tugs, slick and hot, a sloppy wet mess for Eddie to fuck into, and his hips are rising off the floor, thrusting blindly, coming in hot, shaky bursts.

Something sharp runs along his chest and Eddie forces open his heavy eyes, breathless still, drowsy already, sees Venom scooping up his come, sees black ink seep into his ass, slowly working it open, stuffing the come, the still wet blood into his hole like- like _lube_ , Venom’s tongue working around the hole, flicking along the edge like something reptilian, snakelike, forked and poisonous-

_**Tell me what you want.**  
You. You. I want you. Please, baby, please-_

And Venom croons in delight, a crackling sigh of lightning, his tongue working into Eddie’s ass, wet and bold, folding him in two and working him open. Eddie goes with it, with the weight at the back of his throat, loose, pliant, until-

until Venom finds his prostate.

_Nnggh-_  
_Good?_

But the pressure is relentless, and Eddie shudders, shakes, cock filling up again, and that's too much, too much, and Eddie tightens around Venom’s tongue brutally-

_**OPEN.**  
C-c-can't- AGH!_

Pain rips into his face, and Eddie blinks his eyes open, shocked, palms gingerly touching his face where he knows there's an imprint of a hand-

_You hit me._  
**I will heal you.**  
You can't- I trusted you-  
**You're safe, you're safe, my love, my only, please-**  
Never again. Do you understand? Never.   
**Never again.**  
Swear to me.  
**On our bond, I swear it. Open for me, Eddie, please, please, I’ll make it good- I’ll make it better-**

The pressure on his prostate is relentless, the tip of Venom’s tongue still buried deep, still working the gland with rhythmic, cruel pressure, and Eddie can hear his laughter cascade through the corners of his mind, a glass-cut ring to it like electricity. His cock’s leaking like a faucet, and Venom scoops precome in his blade-sharp fingers, presses past the intrusion in Eddie’s mouth, feeds it to him… Eddie relaxes slowly, crying on the tongue in his ass, the thing in his mouth, fists balled up against the floor, spine arching off the ground, lets Venom fuck him slow and hard and bloody, until a thin, sharp finger traces the vein along the underside of his cock, flicks sharply beneath the head, and just like that- just like that Eddie comes again, barely anything but milky watery spurts erupting until he’s sinking, shivering, trembling wetly on the floor, blank and exhausted.

The weight recedes from his mouth, but there is a tightness around his cock, and-

_No. No. Not again. I can't.  
**You can, you can, don't you trust me-**_

But this isn't about trust. Venom’s cock is hard now, full, and his tongue uncoils to smear the head with more slick, so it glows blackly in the fluorescent lights, a dull, dangerous gleam to the skin, and Eddie’s too strung out to form a coherent sense of fear, of anything but-

_i can't i can't it’ll tear me open  
**Nothing can hurt you. I will heal you. I’ll keep you safe. You can do anything, my love, anything, you can hold the whole world, I’ll give you the world in your palms, Eddie-**_

But there are coils of darkness looping around his wrists, ankles, around his throat, around his balls and his softened cock, adhering to the floor, pinioned, like a butterfly beneath glass, and Venom’s poised above him, the tip of that monstrous, hideous cock dragging wetly along his thigh, tentacles pooling beneath his hips, lifting his up, holding him open-

__**Tell me what you want.**  
Venom, Venom, no, no-  
**Tell me.**  
I don't want it- I don't- He shouldn't, he can't, he won't be able to survive it-

Sharp teeth core into his neck, poised millimeters over his jugular, and the pound of his heartbeat is so loud in his ears, **_Don't lie to me._**

_I want- I want-_  
**Say the words, Eddie, say the words, and we will give it to you, anything you need, my love-**  


_Fuck me,_ he whispers in the recesses of his mind.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, his throat raw, abused, still hoarse and hurting, and then his hands are curling around Venom's face, thumbs skimming the length of his fangs, pressing at the tips until they draw blood, smearing dark crimson against his tongue, “fuck me, I want you to fuck me, take me, I want to be-”

_**Mine.** _

_Yours. Ours. Venom. Venom._

The breach is slow, steady, a burn that spreads through him, sinks into his muscles. Eddie can feel the heat pouring off him, a furnace in the middle of July, a maelstrom rising up from underneath his ribs.

**_Good?_** Venom asks, when the tip sinks in, sucked in, clamped inside his hole, throbbing.

_More._

Venom’s grip on him is warm, heady, perfectly secure. His tongue coils quietly around his throat, no pressure, no pull, just there, holding, steady. Deeper, sinking into his hot, plush insides, and there’s a sound building up in his throat, in his ribs, behind his heartbeat, a low guttural whine, a broken, animal sound of need-

_Fuck me, come on, harder-_  
**_Harder-_** Venom pulls out, nearly all the way, and then rams back in, and Eddie screams with it, sobbing, tasting salt on his tongue, spine juddering with every thrust, __**harder, like that? You want me to-**  
Yes, god, yes, come on-  
__**So pretty, look at you, I wish you could see, you’re so perfect for me, so good, let me hear you, Eddie, let me-**

So he whimpers, and he begs, hands scrabbling around Venom’s barely corporeal shoulders, feels the burn in his thighs when he spreads himself wider, presses a hand down on his belly and imagines he can feel the imprint of Venom’s cock against his palm, rearranging his insides, fucking him so deep, so deep, so good, _you're so good to me, God, I love you, I love you-_

Pain blooms over his shoulder,over his neck, and Eddie catches a glimpse of his blood, spraying across the floor when Venom’s fangs sink into his neck, like a some horrifying Bram Stoker induced hallucination, but it's his blood, his cock, and the tightness of his balls is everything now, his whole narrowing to a single, final point, while his blood bubbles out of him, the muscles healing around Venom’s bite already, his skin slick and wet and warm with sweat, with blood, with come, and still, still, he can't come, not with Venom’s choking his balls,

_please please I need to, please-_  
**Say it again.**  
I love you, I love you, I need you-  
**Say it.**

_Yours.  
_

_**MINE.** _ _  
_

_Always._

The pressure around his balls disappears, and electricity jolts down his spine, and Venom fucks into his loose, sloppy hole one last time, teeth pulled back in a hungry gleam, eyes wide and tongue dragging up his chest, and Eddie tenses, and whimpers, and _comes_.

**_Eddie?_** The voice comes from outside him, minutes, days, hours later, whispered softly, aching with concern. Venom never uses that voice, and it makes something simmer beneath his skin, warm and undefinable. Eddie thinks it might be happiness.

_I’m here._  
**Not too much?**  
No, my love. No. You're perfect.

Venom folds around him, and Eddie drifts into bed on a current of nothingness. There was a time when he would've protested, would've said no, would've insisted he can do this, he can handle himself, but that doesn't matter- none of that matters, when Venom lives in his head, when Venom knows his every heartbeat, knows how this makes him feel - like he’s something fragile and precious and worth protecting.

Venom purrs along his skin, sliding across him like a blanket. His laugh now is the embers of a warm fire, the last rays of a dying sun, and Eddie turns to it like a drowsy cat, basks in its welcome heat.

**_Sleep,_** Venom whispers, breath drifting softly across his cheek. _**I’ll watch over your dreams.**_

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Gold' by Years and Years.


End file.
